


Fell In Love With A Boy

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, OFC Angst, POV Outsider, pack means family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sera moved to Beacon Hills she met the man of her dreams. Stiles Stilinski her next door neighbour with extraordinary cooking and baking skills and a smile that just melts her heart. He was perfect.</p>
<p>He was also married...to a man. Who may or may not be her boss. </p>
<p>Life was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell In Love With A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour and is unbeta'd. Any mistakes you find are my fault, whether or not I can find it in myself to care will make itself known after a nap because I am super tired. 
> 
> Uh so this is fluffy. As far as I can tell the only angst comes from the OFC who - don't worry, is NOT a threat to the beauty that is Derek and Stiles. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

She'd lucked out completely with the house. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and combined kitchen, dining and living room. Fully furnished with comfortable mismatched armchairs and big multicoloured rugs covering the gardens had been well taken care of and as such were blooming beautifully by the time she'd moved in what little of her own stuff there was. It really was the most perfect little house and the previous owner had sold it so cheap as well.

Sera Thompson was a cop and a damn good one at that. Being a cop in New York kind of required her to be good at her job, and she hadn't disappointed. Oh no in fact she'd had promotion after promotion after promotion, working her way up the ladder...until the accident. The accident which had left her bleeding out alone on the cold hard concrete of a mid-construction apartment complex. The accident where she had almost _died_ as her boss kept informing her as she tried to fight his decision to transfer her. Somewhere quieter. Somewhere where her talents would be appreciated, but not necessarily as in demand as they were in New York.

Hence her change of location to Beacon Hills California. Fucking hick town by the sounds of it. She'd be lucky if she'd have to make a serious arrest in the first five years of working there. She could feel the boredom consuming her and she'd only been working for a week so far.

The house almost made it worth it though. She really loved that house.

And her neighbour. Who was currently tripping over his own feet and trying to play it off as something he'd intended to do. Stiles Stilinski son of the former Sheriff and the guy who'd sold her house to her. If she were being honest she wasn't entirely certain why he'd sold the place only to move to the house right next door, but it didn't matter. His loss.

"Hey Sera!"

Beaming at him her eyes unconsciously narrowed in on the teddy-bear tin he was holding, "Hey Stiles." she greeted him warmly.

Everything about him was her type from the bambi eyes and the buzzcut to the graphic tee's and (extremely) well fitted jeans. As of yet his invitations for dinner and movies had gone unaccepted on her account, but that had only been due to her busy schedule. Her boss had been riding her ass over finishing up paperwork and learning how things work in Beacon Hills as opposed to the city. It seemed impossible but he was even more of a slave driver than her last boss, at least Mick seemed to like her as a person. Hale never even smiled. At all. For anything or anyone.

Stiles though. Stiles was her bright ray of hope. The only way she'd managed to survive her first week was with the leftovers he'd brought over every couple of days to help her out until she had time to go out and buy her own groceries.

"How's work going over at the station?" he handed the tin over with a wink, "Peanut butter and chocolate chip. I figured you'd be needing something sweet after dealing with Derek all day."

Huffing a tired laugh Sera peeked inside the tin and moaned when she was assaulted with the smell of fresh baking, "Oh my god these smell fantastic! Thanks so much, do you wanna come inside or-" she left it open in case he had other things to do, but behind her back her fingers were crossed.

Shoving his hands into his jean pockets the man shouldered back toward his own house and wrinkled his nose, "Can't sorry. I have to get back and start cooking dinner," there was a pause as he pondered what to say next, "Hey, you could come over if you want? I'm cooking so it wouldn't be a problem or anything."

Her smile widened as she nodded her head, "I'd love to. I just have to take a shower and stuff, but I can come over afterwards?"

At his nod they parted ways with the promise of dinner later. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

It was a little over an hour later when she found herself on the front doorstep of the house next door. Raising her hand to knock she only had to wait a few second before it swung inward and Stiles was ushering her inside.

The house was large. Much larger than her own and Sera found herself wondering why a guy like Stiles would need so much space. Not that she was complaining, oh no. It was beautiful, decorated to the point she might even call it _lavish_. Everything was in rich shades of blue, red or green with dark wood accents and reminded her of the forest. It even smelt like the forest.

"I'm making spaghetti bolognese I hope that's alright?"

Returning her attention to the man shifting easily around the kitchen Sera grinned, "It sounds fantastic." she replied, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The answer to that was a resounding 'no' and Sera was being herded into the spacious living to sit on one of the numerous comfortable looking armchairs or sofas. Seriously. There were like three sofas. Who ever would need _three_ sofas in one room it just seemed a little excessive...maybe? But she never spoke a word about it and flopped ungracefully into one of the four armchairs sat randomly around the room. The living room was the exception to the rest of the house by the looks of it. While ever other room was set up with space and care (somebody had obviously put a lot of thought into where everything would live), the living room was just _seats_. Many many seats.

Sera was just getting comfortable when what sounded like a herd of elephants came tumbling down the stairs. She didn't have to wait long to see what the cause of all that ruckus had been before two men who looked to be around Stiles' age rounded the corner and tackled each other onto one of the sofa's. They wrestled for a bit snarling and grunting in a way that didn't sound entirely human before the curly haired one shoved the darker one off him and curled up into one of the corners. When Curly spotted her seated only a couple of feet away wide eyed and mildly uncomfortable, he proceeded to punch the other man in the shoulder and point at her.

The other man lifted his gaze to stare at Sera with large brown eyes that reminded her of the dog she'd had as a child, "Who are you?" then without waiting for an answer, "STILES! Who is this lady? You didn't tell me you invited someone else!"

Curly rolled his eyes and offered a short wave at her, "I'm Isaac. This is Scott." he emphasised the other man's introduction with a nasty looking pinch to the side.

"Sera." she explained, "Uh, I moved in next door. I had no idea that Stiles lived with anyone else..."

Scott had risen to his feet and padded out into the kitchen to chat to Stiles while he cooked. Isaac was left watching after him with a fond expression before returning his attention to her, "We don't really live here, but Stiles made sure we had our own rooms so that we could stay whenever we wanted." wow. That was quite the friendship they three had going on.

They were saved from making any more awkward conversation when the front door flung open with a crash and at least four more voices joined the mix. Was there a party or something she didn't know about? As far as she could recall, the invitation had only been for dinner. There had been no mention of a big get-together.

Scott returned to the living room with Stiles and three women in tow. Isaac got to his feet and before Sera knew what was going on an enormous bear hug was taking place before her eyes. Each of the three new comers (a terrifying blonde woman, a red haired princess and a pale, dark haired girl) kissed Stiles on the cheek before seating themselves around the living room. Once Scott and Isaac had flopped back down onto their sofa, another man entered the room and Isaac started making introductions again.

"Okay so, guys this is Sera she's a friend of Stiles'." the three women smiled warmly at her while the man held himself stiffly in the doorway without acknowledging her, "Sera this is Erica," the blonde, "Lydia," the redhead, "Allison," the remaining woman, "And Jackson. He's Lydia's boyfriend." the rude guy.

The chatter started up almost immediately after that. It was difficult to keep track of any conversation let alone join in. The topics seemed to change every couple of minutes and more often than not they were centered around the most random of things. Faeries, trolls and other supernatural creatures. Movies. The local preserve. Every now and then she could pick up a couple of things about the people she was currently surrounded by – like Lydia was a mathematical genius working on top secret formulas that could change the world. Isaac and Scott co-owned the veterinary clinic and were in a relationship. Allison sold firearms with her father and Erica was a nurse at the hospital. Erica was also married to one of the deputies Sera worked with, Vernon ' _Don't Call Me Vernon'_ Boyd.

Stiles of course worked at the local high school as the guidance counselor.

They were a close knit group of friends with so extremely different personalities that Sera wondered how on earth a group of people like that found each other.

When two more voices joined the mix Sera realised she'd finally resigned herself to accepting that it was _not_ a romantic dinner date for two. It was more than a little depressing to think about that. However on the upside he trusted her enough to meet his friends so that was always a good sign.

What she hadn't noticed was the way the entire house fell silent at the arrival of the new people. It wasn't until the complete lack of sound finally caught up to her brain that she saw everybody was watching the archway. They didn't look afraid or worried. If anything they looked pleased. Sera was smart enough to understand that whoever the newcomers were, they were important to the ragtag crowd Stiles loved so dearly.

"Hey Sourwolf!" that was Stiles' voice. Who was he speaking to? "You can help me dish up dinner right? Jackson go get the other's out here and seated."

Jackson didn't need to. As soon as the word 'dinner' was mentioned everybody was on their feet and pushing and shoving their way out of the living room like a stampede. It was actually kind of frightening to watch. They were like a pack of wild animals who'd just taken down a deer. Well not Lydia who'd hung behind and given Sera a look that conveyed, _'Sometimes I'm ashamed of those losers.'_ and then motioned for the guest to follow her into another room with an enormous dining table.

At least the house made sense now.

Boyd had arrived and was embracing his wife warmly. Maybe too warmly. It was actually getting embarrassing but everybody else didn't seem to mind the intensely sexual greeting session between the two. They took their seats together with Boyd seated at the left hand side of the head of the table. Erica was wriggled in beside him with Allison and Scott after her. Jackson, Lydia and Scott made up the other side.

And then she saw him. Sitting at the head of the table watching as everybody else took their seats around him, was her hardass of a boss Derek Hale. Of course logically she'd known that Stiles knew him. He'd mentioned his name and laughed with her when she'd been complaining about him. It never even crossed her mind that Stiles might know Hale better than just as 'the guy who took over my dad's job'.

"Thompson." the man in question inclined his head at her.

Stiles sat in the seat to Hale's right and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the older man's cheek, "I invited her for dinner."

What. _What._ Vaguely she could feel her cheek twitching at this revelation.

Hale's eyebrows drew into a deep frown as he eyed her from the other end of the table to where she'd dropped into the only open seat. He turned and whispered something to Stiles that unconsciously caused half of the other's to tense up. Stiles only scowled at the Sheriff and punched him hard in the shoulder. It appeared punching was a thing. There was a lot of punching that went on in the house.

"I hope my husband hasn't tried to kill you with his talking yet?" Hale was obviously trying to make up for his curt greeting but it wasn't working. In fact she felt a bit offended on Stiles' behalf. Hang on. _Husband_? Oh wow. So she had been way **way** off track with her crush. That was mildly heartbreaking. In an incredibly heartbreaking, let's eat ice-cream and lament the lack of decent men in the world kind of way.

Husband. Stiles was Sheriff Hale's husband.

Ugh.

* * *

It turned out she couldn't even talk about it with anyone. Nobody else in the entire freaking town thought that it was weird that Derek Hale was married to Stiles Stilinski (who in a fit of stubbornness had kept his own last name for his job). They were so different. Stiles was like sunshine personified and funny and friendly. Derek was like a fucking black cloud that just rained and scowled all the time. It just didn't make sense.

Whenever she'd tried to bring it up around someone else, one of their friends would magically worm their way into the conversation and steer it away from the original topic. There was no escaping them. If it wasn't Boyd at the station it was Scott in the diner or Lydia at the mall. The precious few times she'd managed to get someone NOT immediately affiliated with that little gang, talking about it the other person usually just smiled at her and shrugged.

_'Lovely couple.'_

_'Oh they are just wonderful. Always helping out around the town.'_

_'Those two are very popular, never turning away someone who needs help.'_

There had been a few strange people who'd mentioned how they thought Derek was the leader of a satanic cult, but Sera figured that wasn't something to bother following up. Derek was of course the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and she highly doubted a cult leader could get elected to that position.

It appeared she would just have to deal with her unrequited crush alone.

* * *

"I told you, you're not going!" she could hear Derek yelling from all the way inside her house.

"You don't get to tell me what I can't do! I am going and that's final!" there was Stiles.

"I'm not arguing with you on this. You're staying here!"

"Fuck you! If you think I'm just going to sit here while you're off doing-"

"Stiles I swear to god I will call your father!"

Sera rubbed a hand over her face. God they were exhausting. They fought all the time about the stupidest things. She had no idea what it was about, but she could hear the door as it slammed shut and not even two minutes later there was a knock on her own door.

She'd been living in the house for nearly a year and was entirely too used to the screaming matches from next door. It was not unusual for the two of them to be fighting about something. Usually it was extremely petty or ordinary things like Stiles leaving towels on the floor or Derek's taste in television. What she could not fathom was why Stiles remained married to Derek.

After that dinner she'd slowly gotten to know Stiles better and better. She considered him her closest friend in fact. He was everything she loved and more she'd come to realise and it broke her heart that he was with somebody like Derek. Sera had been eating over at their house and vice versa, she and Stiles went for runs together on the preserve. But even as she learnt more about her friend, one thing remained a mystery and that was why he stayed with Derek. He was too good for the older man.

Derek was mean and cruel with no sense of humour. He argued and hissed and snarled and was generally unpleasant. More so it seemed like the entire town turned a blind eye to his behaviour, laughing it off and saying that he 'had a good heart' and not to worry about it. But Sera couldn't help but worry about it. She worried that Stiles was stuck in an abusive relationship. It made sense. If he _was_ then he might feel like he couldn't tell anyone about it because he was married to the Sheriff himself.

Of course sometimes she wondered if her feelings for Stiles distorted the way she viewed the two men's relationship. It was possible.

Rising to her feet she answered the door to look at the man hovering outside. He offered her a sheepish smile as he rubbed a hand over the back of his head, "Can I come in for a while?" the annoyance was still there in the way his face looked pinched behind the way his lips were curved up.

"Of course." she stepped aside to let him in.

She was his friend and she had already made up her mind that she would be there for him. Whenever he needed her. But she could never bring herself to tell him what she really thought about his relationship with Derek because if he took it the wrong way then she might lose him forever. And if it came down to a choice, Stiles as a friend was better than no Stiles at all.

* * *

"Hey Sera!" she was just about to unlock her door when she heard Stiles call out to her.

The Camaro she'd been so jealous of was sitting in the driveway and he (and everybody else in his group) were unloading bag after bag of groceries. Probably for Christmas dinner. Because it was Christmas. And she was alone.

Waving back at him she continued to get her house open to go inside when an older man tapped her on the shoulder. His hair was greyed and his smile was warm as he pointed at the Stiles as he clumsily carted his bags inside, "I'm John, Stiles sent me over to invite you to Christmas dinner with us. He said he didn't know if you had plans, but that he just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be alone."

And wasn't that just so very Stiles. Thoughtful even when he was already busy cooking for eleven people already.

When she reached the Stilinski-Hale residence she was surprised to find Derek and Stiles in the middle of the kitchen singing along to Christmas songs on the radio. Lydia and Erica were sat at the counter chatting together while Scott, Jackson and Allison were in the living room slaying monsters on the Xbox. Boyd and Isaac were puttering around the kitchen making cookies and getting various other snacks ready so that they wouldn't starve before dinner.

That wasn't the most startling thing though. No. What had shocked her into a stunned silence was the sunny smile adorning Sheriff Hales features as he worked beside his husband. Stiles was chatting animatedly and rather than ignoring it in favour of what he was doing, Derek was watching the man out of the corner of his eye and joining in when he thought of something to say.

"Merry Christmas." Derek offered his own little smile at her as she took the seat beside Erica.

Stiles glanced up and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Merry Christmas."

They slipped back into their tiny world and Sera couldn't help the smile that broke out as she watched them. She'd never seen them like that. Working companionably. Smiling and laughing together as they mixed and chopped and cooked. The way they maneuvered their way around the kitchen with the ease that only a couple so very in sync with each other could do. Stiles looked radiant wearing a yellow apron that matched Derek's red. And Derek. Well he looked a lot less like a killer robot and more like someone who would be married to Stiles as much as she hated to admit it.

As they turn and help Boyd decorate the cookies, Derek slips his arm around Stiles' waist and draws him close to press a quick peck to his temple and let him go. Stiles however doesn't let himself be let go and instead fists a hand in his husband's shirt and tugs him into the dirtiest looking kiss she'd even seen. It was like porn and she was reminded of that first dinner so long ago with Erica and Boyd and their complete lack of anything amounting to shame about showing off their love.

Just as Sera was starting to shift uncomfortably in her seat Lydia glanced over at them and cleared her throat obnoxiously, "You two can go and maul each other after dinner! Right now I'm feeling very concerned that you'll forget my potato salad." everybody laughed including Sera, but she was grateful that the redhead had stepped in before they'd all been subjected to a liveshow.

"Sorry." Stiles was blushing prettily as Derek nuzzled at his throat.

Allowing himself to be shoved away, Derek whipped off his apron and tossed it to Isaac who caught it and pulled it on. Sera watched as Derek left for the living room and was promptly tackled to the floor by the three adults already in there. Each of them licked a stripe on his face before wiggling in close for cuddles. It was like watching a group of overgrown puppies and while it was most definitely weird Sera couldn't help but think it was kind of cute.

It had become apparent very quickly that these weren't just a group of friends. Between her own observation and the few actually informative conversations she'd had with various members of the community, Sera had learnt that this was a family. Maybe not by blood, but most definitely by choice. They were closer than anybody she'd ever met. Always eating meals together or stopping by to visit one another. They all eleven of them would disappear once a month on for a short holiday. It was a kind of relationship she had never seen before. So dependent on each other and trusting and caring.

Later that evening after the frankly enormous feast that Stiles and Derek had laid out for everyone, Sera sat back and watched from her perch on one of the armchairs. John Stilinski was sitting closely with Melissa McCall (Scott's mother and Stiles' step-mother as she'd learnt) on one of the sofas, but the rest of the furniture had been shoved against the walls in favour of the carpet. Derek and Stiles lay in the middle of the floor curled around each other. The general rule of their little pile was that everybody had to be touching and so it was. In their little couples they surrounded the main duo with Allison alone curled up between Isaac and Scott.

By ten o'clock everyone was asleep so Sera ducked out of the house and back home before anyone might notice.

She might not ever fully understand the couple that was Stiles and Derek, but she could see that they were exactly where they were meant to be. And that was enough for her.


End file.
